Never Underestimate
by redshadow17
Summary: What happens when the men decide they are better fit to do the hunting and the women should stay behind and set up camp...well an argument of course! And a very upset demoness...Secrets are revealed and battles fought...can the girls save their men?
1. Who would survive?

Hey my lovely readers...this is a story I had submitted several years ago and deleted when my computer crashed and I lost the story...so I rewrote it and I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, me, Sango, and Kikyo are going hunting, will you boys be alright setting up camp?" Kagome said as she and Sango grabbed their weapons.

"Why do we have to set up camp? It's the woman's job while the man hunts." Inuyasha said both Miroku and Sesshomaru, who had joined their group, looked up.

"Just because we are women and you are men, doesn't mean we have to set up camp and because you are men that you must hunt. It's a group effort and it's your turn to set up camp." Sango said as she stood facing them.

"I have to say I agree with Inuyasha. It's a woman's moral duty to set up and manage a camp as she would a house hold,"

"The monk has a point" Sesshomaru said bluntly as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"well then it's a mans moral duty to protect those in his home that the woman maintains and you three seem to be doing a very slack job of that lately." Kikyo said smirking at the boys stared at her. "Morally women aren't suppose to fight yet we do and therefore it is only natural that you men pick up the lose ends and help by setting up camp."

"And Kikyo had a point. Make sure there is a fire ready for us when we get back along with some water." Kagome said as she and the girls walked into the forest laughing. Over the past year much has changed. They had managed to bring Kikyo back to life, now she and Inuyasha were courting, Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married in the spring, while Kagome and Sesshomaru were simply flirting, but they seemed to be close to courting or knowing them just flat out mating.

* * *

Soon the girls reentered the camp to see the boys sulking at the two well sized dears the girls brought back compared to the three scrawny rabbits they had caught for lunch. The girls skinned and cooked part of a dear and expertly packed what was left for later after they had dried and salted it so it stayed preserved.

"So Kikyo if you had to choose who would be most likely survive in the wild who would it be a male or female and why?" Sango asked as they girls bathed later that night. Their argument with the boys' earlier still on her mind.

"In my opinion a female because we are trained from birth how to build a fire, to cook, to skin and package game, to identify and use plants, the only thing a man has going for him is he is trained how to hunt and fish, he can be physically stronger than a woman and he can fight while most women cant" Kikyo said as the others nodded finishing their bath.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, if you had to choose which was most likely to survive which would you pick, man or woman?" Miroku asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"Male women are weak and powerless unless they are trained for a special purpose" he said not seeing the girls standing their fuming or the demoness standing to their side till it was to late,

"So you think women are weak," the demoness said glaring at them

"Yes we do, have a problem bitch" Inuyasha asked going for the Tetseiga when the demoness trapped them in a bubble and held them in her clawed hand.

"We shall see who is stronger. If you ladies truly are weak you will let the loves of your lives die if not find and fight for them." With that the demoness vanished. The girls let their anger build and began preparing to leave.

* * *

Well there it is! Please let me know what you thought! I hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	2. The First Challenge Part 1

Hey Everyone! Here's the second Chapter! The first Challenges are here! So Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

They traveled quickly, using Kilala's nose till they reached a path that separated, going three different directions. They looked at each other then the paths. After a few moments the demoness appeared.

"Each path will take you in a different direction but will end in the same location, they are the same length but the trials are different. Only one of you can take each path, choose wisely" She said before disappearing.

"Who will go first?" Sango asked.

"I will" Kikyo said calmly walking down the right path but both girls noticed how her hand tightened on her bow.

"I will take the left" Sango said looking at Kagome as she readied her boomerang.

"Then I shall go down the middle" Kagome said as she walked down the path.

* * *

Kikyo walked for a few days, still reaching no challenge. She sighed contently as she found a small hot spring. She shred her dirty miko garb and decided to bathe. After doing so she pulled on another miko outfit, this one had the same design as her first but it was made of firerat fur, a gift from Inuyasha when he began courting her. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back like always before sighing sadly.

"I Miss you greatly Inuyasha, I will find and save you" she said softly before continuing on.

* * *

Sango sighed sadly, she hated being alone. She'd been alone for several days. She sighed once more before becoming still. She'd heard something in the bushes. Just then a figure appeared; as it got closer she could make out the form of Miroku. Sighing in relief she stood relaxed. Just as she was about to say something she noticed the dull look in his eyes. She crouched low keeping alert as she saw another figure appear, this time her brother. Soon many people were appearing through the bushes all with the dull look in her eyes. Suddenly they began attacking her. She stood her ground, knocking every one of them to the ground with the hilt of her sword rather than risk fatal injuries to the ones she loved. Once the last person was on the ground they all began to disappear. She fell to the ground breathing heavily, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry" She whispered before collapsing, she had also not slept due to worry and the need to keep moving.

* * *

Kagome sighed contently at the lovely view she had from her path. She never once dropped her alert but she was going to enjoy the few moments of quiet. As she was walking a shrill cry rang out over the chirping of the birds, followed by a woman's scream. Kagome drew her swords and ran towards the sounds. She arrived to see a woman laying in a slowly growing puddle of blood holding a crying child beneath her a snake demon towering over her. Kagome leapt into action quickly disposing of the snake. She then walked over to the woman.

"Are you alright miss" She asked kneeling down to help the woman who was slowly trying to sit.

"No, I'm afraid not" She said her voice was strained with pain.

"Here let me help"

"No there is no hope for me young one, my husband died trying to rescue me from this forsaken place after the village elder used me as sacrifice for he made the demoness mad. I was with child, and I escaped, but it seems after months of wondering around this place my time has come, but please take care of my son, his name is Daichi after his father" She said straining to finish.

"I will miss, I will" Kagome said taking the small boy from his mother, who died just moments later. Kagome buried the woman and began her journey once more, gently holding the infant.

* * *

Well there it is...I hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. The First  Challenge Part 2

Well here is the next chapter! Lets play a game with this chapter! lol Kikyo's task inculdes a few riddles...let's see if you can figure them out without reading Kikyo's answers! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing (including the riddles in this chapter)

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru wake up" A tiny voice said waking the demon lord. He looked up to see his ward Rin above him. Standing he saw the kitsune, Shippo waking up his half-brother and the slayers fire cat waking up the monk.

"Now that you are awake, there is food for you there and the orb over there will allow you to track you lovers through their journey." The demoness's voice rang throughout the room.

"So she doesn't want to kill us yet" Miroku observed looking around the room. It was plain, with an orb in the center. On the far wall written in chalk was each of the girls' names and the demoness. So far only two marks stood under the names, one under Kagome's the other under Sango.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama, it's Lady Kikyo" Rin said drawing their attention the orb that showed Kikyo standing beside a River that stood in the way of her path. She seemed to be studying it intensely. They watched as a large water dragon appeared out of the water.

* * *

Kikyo was frustrated; there was obviously not any way across the river, or around it. She was certain that this was some kind of test and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was only slightly surprised when the dragon rose out of the water.

"You have reached the river of riddles, to cross you must solve three of my riddles, get one wrong and you must try again tomorrow" He said Kikyo nodded waiting for him to get to his riddle. "The first is this, it is more powerful than a god, more evil than a devil, the poor have it and the rich need it, if you eat it, you will die, what is it"

"That is simple, it is nothing," She said softly "Nothing is more powerful than a god"

"Very good, the next, a farmer was going to town with a fox, a goose and a sack of corn. When he came to a stream, he had to cross in a tiny boat, and could only take across one thing at a time. However, if he left the fox alone with the goose, the fox would eat the goose, and if he left the goose alone with the corn, the goose would eat the corn. How does he get them all safely over the stream?" The dragon spoke. Kikyo thought for a long while before smirking.

"The farmer must first take across his goose, upon his return he will take his fox and take the goose back across the stream. He will leave the goose and take the corn before returning for the goose" She answered the dragon looked surprised; he apparently had never had a human woman answer two of his riddles correctly.

"The last then, a king had two sons. The king was getting very old and he didn't know who to give his kingdom to. So he got his sons together for a horse race. He said whoever's horse crosses the finish line last gets my kingdom. So they both started out very slow until they came to a man on the side of the road. He asked why they were riding so slow. They told him their story and the man gave them two words of advice. After hearing these words they took off as fast as they could. What were the two words of advice?"

"Is this supposed to challenge me?" Kikyo asked softly giving him an annoyed look "His advice was to switch horses,"

"You are wise, and you may pass" The dragon said disappearing along with the river. Kikyo smirked and continued along the path.

* * *

"Well at least we know that Kikyo is smart, but I don't see how that will help the argument," Miroku said thinking.

"It proves that she is able to think beyond the situation at hand to see the consequences of her actions and to do so quickly without wasting valuable time." Sesshomaru answered looking at them.

"I wonder what Okaa-san and Sango are doing" Shippo said softly ignoring the older men. The orb started to shift showing Kagome, Sango and Kikyo. Sango was sitting in a small camp eating dinner. Kikyo had set up camp as well as Kagome, however he noticed Kagome wasn't alone. "Look Okaa-san has a baby"

"She has a what?" Inuyasha asked as they gathered around the orb, that had now focused on Kagome. She was leaning against a tree, a small fire in front of her and a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she was feeding an infant using a straw from her time and a bottle of milk, though they were confused as to how she got it.

"Where did the infant come from?" Miroku pondered.

"Her first task, though not of my planning," the demoness said appearing next to them. "Foolish woman escaped months ago, gave birth on her own and proceeded to survive, enough to be an annoyance, her husband was long dead"

"What did you do to him" Inuyasha growled out

"He was foolish as you are, so I took her and he failed to rescue her, yet she managed to escape, I sent demons out with every intention of killing her and that dreadful thing she gave birth too, seems though this gets rid of it just as well, there is no way she'll be able to rescue you and keep the child alive"

"You underestimate her" Sesshomaru spoke coldly watching Kagome interact with the child, Rin leaning against his leg and Shippo sitting on his shoulder. The demoness smirked,

"You do as well" She said before disappearing.

* * *

Well there you are! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. The Second Challenge

Alright everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sango was getting bored, everything in this dreadful forest moved around her next task! She couldn't fight any demons because some demented barrier kept them from her and her from them, she couldn't stop walking because something was drawing her towards something else. On top of everything else, this invisible force had refused to let her stop to rest for days now. She was startled when she felt a large demon approach her quickly. She readied her weapon and was surprised when an old man appeared in front of her.

"What do you want demon" She asked glaring at him; she wouldn't be easily fooled, not by this demoness who thought them incapable. The old man smirked and became a very large spider demon just like the one that killed her family. She leapt into battle fully aware that she hadn't slept in days nor had she eaten all that much. She knew she was weak and that this demon was stronger, all she had to do was get around it, one well placed through of her boomerang to distract it and then a thrust of her sword and it would be over. The spider charged and she jumped into the trees after releasing her boomerang. The demon watched it, forgetting about Sango who jumped from behind, cutting off its head. But not before it bit her, injecting its venom. She cursed and jumped back trying to calm her racing heart and slow the poisons spread.

"Think Sango, what did Keade and Kagome always use for poisons and what did it look like" She muttered to herself, her exhaustion making her forget her connection with Kagome.

"Sango, use Fendler Bladderpod, a little yellow flower with a long green stem, it grows in clumps, brew it in your tea and drink it, also make a paste out of the purple coneflower and apply it to the bite" Kagome's voice resounded in her head. Sango nodded and searched for the flowers needed.

* * *

Kagome was feeding Daichi using some of the powdered milk her mother had thought to pack and a straw. She sighed at the little face. He was quite a beautiful child, with the beginnings of black hair and bright green and brown eyes. His eyes swirled together creating a look that almost hypnotized you. She stood once more, knowing they had to continue their journey soon. She was longing for companionship other than this infant, someone who could talk back to her, and even more than that she was longing for Sesshomaru. They hadn't really talked about their future, but they flirted back and forth, and Kagome had come to like him more than she thought she should.

"Come on little one, lets continue our journey" Kagome said using an obi to make a sling for him as she pulled on her back pack and slid him into the sling so that her rested just above her him, his head above her heart. As she walked she began to think and when it became too much she began to sing to pass the time.

"When our hope is hard to find, And our faith is in decline, We need a cause to stand behind – love, We all want the way it feels, Time it comes and time it steals, What remains, what is real – love" She sang softly as she walked "There is love, There is forgiveness, There is love in times of need, When life is cold there is a promise, You will never go without...There is love"

"It heals the sick, Comforts the weak, Breaks the proud, Raises the meek, in this life no guarantees..." She sang softly "Love is the answer, Love will find a way, When we love one another, It's a brighter day" She sang softly humming a little bit longer before smiling down and Daichi who giggled, "You liked that did you little one?"

"Look boys, we get dinner and a show," A dark voice growled at as a large tribe of tiger demons surrounded her.

"And a snack for later" Another growled out eyeing Daichi.

"I would leave now with your lives, because if you take one more step towards me you wont have it anymore" Kagome said coldly, her voice not betraying her fear, she could feel even more demons hiding in the trees.

"Silly human girl, you can't possibly defeat me" He smirked jumping at her; he never made it, his ashes floating to the ground. The other demons attacked her at once, none of them reaching her as she produced a large barrier and had formed her powers into a whip. When they were gone she dropped the shield and continued walking.

* * *

"Impressive" Sesshomaru spoke watching her battle the demons, her barrier not even touching the demon infant in her arms who giggled at her.

"Sesshomaru, will you mate my momma?" He looked down at Shippo who was watching Kagome as well.

"Why do you ask kit?"

"I don't want to see her hurt anymore" He said shrugging

"This Sesshomaru will not intentionally hurt her," He said softly, the kit nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Kikyo could feel something watching her, her powers seemed to be draining slowly. She was slightly frightened and reigned in her powers, whatever this test was; she was not to use them. She only had to wait a moment before the large oni charged at her. She drew her arrow and shot its knee, the intent to slow it down. She shot several more arrows before drawing her sword.

* * *

"Why isn't she using her powers?" Inuyasha asked looking at the orb worried.

"The oni will absorb it making it stronger" Miroku said softly "She is left with that sword and the few arrows that she has left"

"She doesn't know how to use a sword" Inuyasha said softly his voice laced with worry.

"Why would one carry a weapon they could not use" Sesshomaru asked looking at him

"I was going to teach her"

"It looks like someone beat you to it" Miroku said drawing their attention to the orb where Kikyo was skillfully using the sword to defeat the oni.

"How" was all Inuyasha could manage to say as Kikyo finished, flicking her sword clean of blood. The orb then shut down, no longer showing them anything.

"What's going on" Miroku asked looking around.

"Their final tasks are about to begin, you will not be permitted to watch," The demoness said smirking

"Why"

"Because, you will be needed at the end" She said smirking at this. Monk you are first" She said forcing him to follow, Kirara going with him.

* * *

Well there it is...the Final Challenges have begun! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. The Final Challenge Part 1

Hey Everyone! here's the first part of the final challenge! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sango did not like this at all. She had been battling demons and plants and ghosts for days! She dodged another attack, quickly defeating the demon; she was terrified she wouldn't get out of this. Every time she looked into the forest she would see something horrible happen to her friends. So she kept her head forward, eyes trained on the path ahead. That's when she spotted him, Miroku bound at the end of the path, two fearsome looking demons about to eat him. Sango acted quickly fearing this was the real Miroku. After she killed the demons she realized that there were a hundred Miroku's tied in the field and even more demons. She was terrified.

"You only have time to save one, if you truly love this monk you will be able to see which he is" The demoness' voice called through the forest. Sango took a deep breath and surveyed them all. She couldn't tell between them, that is until she spotted him. She smirked, and attacked the demons guarding him effectively killing him and causing all the others to disappear. She helped him up and embraced him, Kirara jumping on her shoulder.

"How did you know it was me, all the copies moved as I did" Miroku asked looking at her confused.

"None of the others had tails" She said petting Kirara "The demoness didn't count on Kirara being beside you, I saw her tails behind you"

* * *

"Half breed, come" The demoness said her voice irate, apparently things with Sango's challenge hadn't gone as planned. Sesshomaru stopped his brother before he could move very far

"Take this, incase the priestess has to decipher who you are" Sesshomaru spoke coldly in his ear, pressing a red band in his hand. Inuyasha nodded before twisting his face in anger and lashing out at Sesshomaru and stalking off towards the demoness. Sesshomaru had to smirk; Inuyasha certainly knew how to act angry. Inuyasha followed the demoness, not daring to slip the red band around his sword until he knew what she had planned.

* * *

Kikyo glared, her anger rising as it had never done before. This bitch had the gall to put a gate to the underworld in front of her! She would kill this demoness if Kagome didn't get to her first for endangering her children. Kikyo took and deep breathe and quickly found the whistle that called her soul stealers, she no longer used them to collect souls but they came in handy for finding things. She knew she wouldn't be able to take her bag in with her, so she strapped on her weapons and wore anything of value before walking into the portal, leaving a single soul stealer with her bag. The underworld smelled foul and disgusting as rotting demons tried to claw their way out of cages and pits. Kikyo kept her face emotionless and walked straight. She nodded towards her soul stealers telling her to find anything that didn't belong here, if they could carry it, bring it to her if not they were to lead her there. She waited for what seemed like hours before two stealers returned, one with a kitten, barley alive, and its fur black as night and the other with news on Inuyasha.

Kikyo walked towards her love, the kitten in her arms, her powers slowly healing the cat, allowing its powers to grow with its strength. Kikyo smiled, she had picked up a shadow demon, and they were very loyal. Kikyo almost growled when Inuyasha came into sight but then she noticed there were many Inuyasha's, but something wasn't right. They were like mirror images of each other, almost like she was in a room full of mirrors. She looked at her soul stealers who circled the room. They stopped on the ones they were positive weren't the real thing. She studied the three images in front of her and realized if she picked the wrong one, it would kill the other two. That's when she spotted it. The red band she had seen Rin weave for Sesshomaru. She smirked at the older brothers thinking and smashed the glass open.

"Thank god" He said embracing her

"You're brother is a quick thinker, Rin's band was the only way I could tell them apart" Kikyo said as the room disappeared.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha" Sango said greeting them. "I was wondering when you'd show up"

"How long have you been here?"

"Two days, we were about to go back to Keade's but figured if we appeared here you guys might two, we were giving you a week" Sango said shrugging.

"No we wait for Kagome" Kikyo said sadly

"You get the children! You two the demon Lord! I will not let these human girls defeat me so easily! Some one will die today!" She screeched storming into the room. A large demon grabbed both children while two others held Sesshomaru, binding his hands and sedating him before he had a chance to move. She drug them to a large clearing in the forest and left them bound to a tree, leaving the three demons to keep watch 


	6. The Final Challenge Part 2

My wonderful readers, you propbably think that I have fallen off the face of the Earth. I promise you I haven't. I truely considered just stopping this story all together because there wasn't alot of interest in it. Then i began thinking how much I hate with authors do that with stories that I read, so I decided to finish this story since it was almost done anyway. So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except the baby! Little Daichi is mine as is Kamari!

* * *

Kagome ran, she was furious, she had felt Kikyo and Sango as they left the forest. Midoriko had told her the tasks they had to complete, the miko goddess was furious with this demoness. She could see the children and Sesshomaru up ahead. She stopped and ducked behind a tree, avoiding the three demons that guarded them. She gently wrapped Daichi in his sling and sat him between the roots of two trees.

"Stay here and quiet Daichi, I don't want you to get hurt" Kagome said softly

"I will stay with him Kagome" She looked to see the gold outline of a woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes "Don't fear me, I am a part of you and the jewel, my name is Kamari and I am a soul of the Shikon,"

"Thank you" Kagome said knowing she could trust the spirit. She stood and walked toward her family. The demons sneered at her before charging. She flared her powers and purified them all before they reached her. She approached her family and began untying the children.

"Don't even think that your task would be that easy! You human girls have ruined me! NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN AWAY FROM ME!" The demoness roared. Kagome smirked as she freed the children.

"Shippo, take Rin into the forest, find Kamari, she will protect you" Kagome said standing to face the demoness. Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and ran toward the forest. Successfully burning the demon that began following them. Kagome growled at the demoness drawing two swords that the demoness had never seen before.

"The gods are not happy with you, you have pissed off my mother" She growled out "That was not a wise move"

"I am not afraid of your human mother" The demoness growled out.

"You should be" Kagome's voice changed as another was added to it. Her eyes glowed a bright silver before the light spread and separated, a tall woman with long black hair and eyes stepped out, surrounded in a bright silver light.

"Lady Midoriko" The demoness spoke suddenly very afraid.

"You are a disgrace, you have used the powers I gave you for your amusement, your second chance was a waist and now it will end." Midoriko spoke glaring at her. "You will finish this battle; if you can win against my daughter then I will forgive your crimes, if not then well, you won't like what is to come"

"Of course Lady Midoriko" The demoness stuttered Sesshomaru watched on amazed, he was trying to figure out how Kagome was Midoriko's daughter. Kagome looked at Midoriko who nodded

"He will not be harmed and Kamari will bring the children to the others when this is over," She answered smiling at her "And I have talked to your sisters"

"Then lets begin, since this coward didn't take her strike when she had the chance" Kagome said turning to the demoness. She picked up one of Sesshomaru's swords and he watched amazed as she wielded it like a pro. Yesterday she couldn't even properly hold one. She quickly killed the demoness and Midoriko nodded disappearing along with the demoness' body. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and untied him. He stood and pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"Thank you" He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't have left you here," She whispered holding him. He tightened his hold on her waist.

"I am sorry for my comments on the female species"

"I'm sorry as well," Kagome said softly but was startled when an infant started crying. "Daichi"

"Who"

"He's an infant I rescued, I can't believe I forgot the children" Kagome said running off toward where she left the children. Once she arrived the gold light surrounding them disappeared.

"Momma" Shippo said hugging her as Rin embraced Sesshomaru's legs. Kagome bet over and picked up Daichi.

"The lady watching us said you'd come back, she was really nice" Rin said smiling

"Who was watching the children?" Sesshomaru asked confused

"Her name is Kamari, she is my aunt and the ruler of the underworld" Kagome said smiling at them, "Let's go see the others"

"Something I am confused about, how is Midoriko your mother and who are your sisters?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked out of the forest.

* * *

Well there it is! This story is almost complete I think there is one, maybe two chapters left! I hope you enjoyed

~Redshadow17


	7. Finishing the Original Quest

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter to the story! This is more a filler chapter to tie up the lose ends before I post the last chapter! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Midoriko is my mother, and that is a very long story, however my sisters are right here" Kagome said as Sango and Kikyo came into view, Inuyasha and Miroku entering the clearing a few minutes later.

"It's about time" Sango said rolling her eyes

"Yes well, I had a demoness to exterminate" Kagome said shrugging "And Mother showed up so now we have to tell them"

"Well that sounds like a great idea, one I've been rooting for, for centuries actually" Kikyo said glaring at the two of them "But no one listens to me now do they"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Sit down we'll explain" Kagome said as everyone sat down next to the fire. "Do you want to do the back story Kikyo?"

"I guess, it started many centuries ago with a miko who became a goddess by mating the head Kami, together they controlled the humans, demons, heavens and underworlds. This miko had a younger sister, Kamari. The sisters were orphans and the miko didn't want to desert the only family she had when she ascended into the realm of the kami. So her mate made her sister a Kami as well, the only opening though was the kami of the underworld. The miko became pregnant many centuries later. Three daughters, which suited the fact that there were three realms left when the Kami stepped down. The surprise came when the children were born, a henyou child, a human child and a full blooded demon child. All the kamis were confused; none of their children had been demon before." Kikyo said softly

"Fate and Destiny stepped forward and explained to their king that their children were born such for a reason. They were meant to use their powers to defeat a great evil, but to do so they had to be reborn into the human world, with three different families, in three different walks of life." Sango continued.

"Their eldest daughter, the henyou child they named Kikyo, was sent to live with a human family, her spiritual powers would stay with her and make her a miko like her mother. The fates sealed her demon side completely away until her quest was complete, then the human child, Sango, they put her with a slayer village, where she would be treated like a man and trained as one of the best. The youngest, the demon child they named Kagome was suppose to be sent to live with an inu family in the East"

"But the spell was sabotaged, a rival for her inheritance thought that if she wasn't sent to where she was suppose to then she would be lost forever. You see Sango was given reign over the human world, Kikyo over the Demon world and Kagome over the spirit, the highest realm. Instead of sending her soul to the family, she was sent to the future, to a human family. She was lucky that the family was highly spiritual and was able to bind her demon powers, leaving her spiritual ones to guard her." Kagome finished softly

"Ok so they have your names what does that have to do with you?"

"Inuyasha, they are us!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, well show us" He said folding his arms across his chest

"Show you what?" Sango asked looking at him confused

"What you really look like" He said looking at them. Kagome sighed and she and Kikyo touched Sango's forehead. She was surrounded by a quiet glow and when it disappeared, she looked almost exactly the same. Her eyes were a bright green and her hair slightly longer. She had a bright pink sun on her forehead and smiled brightly at them. Kikyo clasped her hands together and a light surrounded her. When it cleared she had even longer black hair, claws, pointed cat like ears, and a thin tail. Her eyes were a startling blue and she had a bright gold sun on her forehead. Kagome made the same motion and the light surrounded her. She had the biggest change but you could still tell she was Kagome. Her hair was by far the longest and her eyes were a bright silver color, she also had claws, fangs and pointed ears. Her forehead had a bright purple sun.

"I can see the resemblance now," Miroku spoke as the girls threw their concealment spells back up. "Why hide it from us though?"

"You never reveal all your cards before the came is over" Kagome said shrugging,

"If we're going to defeat Naraku then we're going to need a few surprises" Kikyo said shrugging

"Because he's not coming alone, and we've been forbidden to summon mother and father to help" Sango huffed angrily.

"So now we continue on our way" Kagome said as they walked further into the forest.

* * *

It took them another year to find all the shards and Naraku. During that year, Kagome had mated Sesshomaru and together they officially adopted Rin, Shippo and Daichi, the well had closed for good and Kikyo had discovered her pregnancy. She was hoping to have the child before Naraku attacked or be small enough to fight during the battle.

"Kikyo, the battle will be tomorrow" Kagome said softly as they entered the library together. "Mother told me of the unrest in the world."

"I'm to big to fight Kagome, we were told we couldn't win with out all of us" Kikyo said looking at them worried.

"Kikyo, mother is going to take your child, until after the battle, you will appear as if the child was never there but what ever you do, do not get hit in the stomach. To much damage will destroy the baby" Kagome said softly "She'll take the baby tonight Kikyo, so I would tell Inuyasha, I have to prepare the others"

"Thanks Kagome" Kikyo said softly watching her sister walk out of the room. She followed a few minutes later after returning the scroll. "Inuyasha"

"What?" He asked looking at her

"Mother is going to take our child so that I may fight in the final battle" Kikyo said softly

"Take as it kill it?"

"No, she will take the infant completely into the spirit world, body and all, so my stomach will flatten as if the pregnancy never happened. As long as I do not damage the connections needed to put the infant back when the battle is over and my body can handle the child again, I will be pregnant once more" Kikyo said softly "She will take it tonight"

* * *

"It's time" Kagome said softly as they stood ready for Naraku, the children were successfully hidden by Kagome and Sango, not even Sesshomaru's nose could find them.

"Seems I underestimated your ability to sense me, no matter you won't win" Naraku smirked though inside he was fuming that his element of surprise was ruined. He surveyed the group and couldn't place the changes within them though something was wrong.

"That is where you're wrong" Kagome said smirking as Kikyo disappeared along with Miroku and Sango. Kagome moved behind him as the demons attacked, they were purified before they were able to reach anyone though.

"WHAT THE HELL" Naraku shouted turning in circles trying to figure out how they kept moving so fast. Miroku managed to kill the last of the demon horde before passing out exhausted. Kikyo fazed him to where the children were hidden before looking at Sango who took her signal and hid waiting for the incarnations to appear.

"You've underestimated us again Naraku" Kagome whispered in his year as she plunged her hand in and pulled out the jewel and two hearts. Kanna and Kagura fell to their knees and Kagome appeared beside them before pushing the beating orbs into their chests.

"We are in your debt"

"No, live freely" Kagome said as they disappeared as the others killed the rest of the incarnations and Sango took care of the heart.

"I need you too bring Miroku back Kikyo" Kagome said softly she nodded and hid in a tree.

"All at once" Kagome spoke looking at the others. The two brothers released their attacks and Kagome, Kikyo and Sango released their weapons. "Miroku open your wind tunnel before it closes"

"Alright" Miroku opened it as they all jumped out of the way. He took the last of Naraku's ashes before it closed up completely.

"We did it" Sango said hugging him.

"That we did" Kagome said as she leaned against Sesshomaru fully in her demon form, Kikyo was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms in her true appearance as well and fully pregnant again.

* * *

Well there it is! Oh and a side note on the mythology mentioned in this story, I don't know a lot about Japanese mythology and the internet sucks when trying to piece enough of a puzzle together in limited time, so I made up my own, I'm sorry if this offends you. but I hope you all enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	8. Happily Ever After

Hey Everyone! Here is the last chapter of the story! Enjoy

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children in this story you've never heard of!

* * *

"MOMMA, MOMMA Aunt Kagome's Baby is coming!" Two little girls called as they ran down the hall. The first was completely human with long black hair and green eyes. A pink sun was on her forehead, the second had long silver hair and bright blue eyes, a gold sun on her forehead with a silver moon inside it. Running behind them was a little boy with brown hair and violet eyes a pale blue sun on his forehead.

"Izayo, stop running in the halls, you'll trip and fall" Kikyo scolded her daughter as she took her hand

"Nanami, Reiki, please do not run either, now come one we must go meet the newest addition to our family," Sango said softly as they made it to the birthing room. Leaving the children with their fathers, Sesshomaru and Kagome's other children, Daichi, Rin, Shippo and their heir Inutiashio, who had Kagome's black hair and Sesshomaru's gold eyes. His mark matched his cousin Izayo's however the sun was black and the moon inside white.

"Come on Kagome, a few more pushes and she'll enter this world" Kikyo said softly moving the healer aside. They had all birthed their sisters' children, as was custom in the world of the kami. True to her word Kagome's daughter was born a few minutes later. She was beautiful, with tuffs of silver hair and silver eyes. Her mark was the opposite of her brothers, white sun with a black moon. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru entered with her children and her family. Yes life was peaceful again.

"Guys its time" Kagome said softly, looking at her family they knew what she was talking about.

"Then tonight before my house I will announce Diasuke my heir and we will ascend with our children" Sesshomaru spoke softly as everyone sat out to prepare. They were to take their places within the Kami once more. Their heirs had been named, Nanami would take Sango's place and their son Reiki would be in charge of helping his sister maintain the realm. They were twins and extremely close. Izayo would rule the demon realm as she only had a fraction of human left within her. Inutaisho would rule the spirit world after his mother and the newest addition Naoko would rule the underworld. Daichi, Rin and Shippo would help maintain the protection of the other three worlds. The terror that Naraku caused would not be felt again if they could help it.

* * *

Well there it was! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redhadow17


	9. NOT A CHAPTER but my Thanks!

Hello Everyone! This isn't an actual chapter! I don't have time to sit everyday and reply to your reviews so I like to take time at the end to thank you all together!

So a big thank you to Blackmoon OniOokami! You reviewed the most and I really appreciate it!

Also a special thanks to:

Vibe Time

Lenagurl 95

And Kogoma!

And thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts lists and favorites! I don't save those emails so I don't have your names to list! But know that I appreciate you as well!


End file.
